


The Nature of Love

by Jiraiya-The-Bishie (LamiaDea)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDea/pseuds/Jiraiya-The-Bishie
Summary: Hanami comes to Konoha in hopes of a better life. She has to stay with the quiet bug-lover Shino. They make new friends but also new enemies.





	1. Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fox's Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488413) by mistakendragon815. 



> Fox's Sister and The Nature of Love are differernt stories with an overlapping plot that was made between friends 10 years ago. You do not have have to read one to understand the other but it is good for the experience.

Just as the sun started to set I reached the gates of Konohagakure, my new home. In the distance against the haze of small shops and houses I saw two figures approaching.

"A welcome party already?" I quipped smirking to myself.

Eventually they stopped leaving a few meters between us. They were both men; One was tall and had silvery hair, but I had a hunch he hadn't even reached thirty. His face was covered by a mask and one eye was hidden purposefully by his headband. My opinion: secretive, purposeful and from what I could tell, handsome.

The other man had brown hair and a scar across his face, carved from one cheek the other. He seemed the more friendly and extroverted of the two. I stood there for a few more minutes observing them until finally the shorter man spoke.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino and this is Kakashi Hatake." He pointed to the masked man. "You're Hanami Kanaro, right?"  
"That's right. I'm guessing Lady Tsunade sent you to escort me?" my gaze passed them to view the wide open city gates. Everything looked relaxed and happy through the archway.

' _This will be a much better place to live.'_  I thought to myself. Kakashi spoke, pulling me back to reality.  
"Yes, but since you are here officially joining our ranks as an ANBU we need to give you one of these." He rummaged in his vest pocket until he found what he was looking for. Holding out his hand he revealed the Leaf Village headband, his uncovered eye silently ushered me to take it. Obliging in silence I untied my Kusagakure band from around my leg and placed it in his hand, taking the other. I could almost feel my relations to the Grass village slip away as easily as untying that knot. I looked at the new symbol sitting in my palm. It was strange to see the metal so shiny and unscratched. Truly it was like my future here; a clean slate to make a new life. I traced the leaf with my finger slowly before putting it on.  
"Thank you," I said to him to which he only nodded in reply.

"So, off to Lady Tsunade then?" I asked, waiting for them to show me the way.

Ten minutes of walking through the city we eventually came to large, arched wooden doors. Kakashi went forward and knocked. Almost as soon as he finished his last rap of the wood they swung open to reveal a pretty, pink haired kunoichi.  
"Oh. Is this Hanami Kanaro?" she asked. Kakashi answered,  
"Yes and she's here to see Lady Tsunade."

" Please come in." She motioned to us all to enter. I went first and stood in the centre of the room. Sitting at the desk in front of me was a blonde haired woman, her head resting on top one of her hands. I wasn't sure if she could look any more uninterested in our presence.  
"Hello Hanami. We have to wait for one more person to arrive before I give you more details about your transfer."

Lady Tsunade continued to stare at me, honestly making me quite nervous. The minutes went by in silence; it felt like hours. A jarring knock on the door made us jump.  
"Come in." Tsunade called. I turned around to see a young man enter, but his face was obscured. His coat had a stiff, tall collar that hid all but his eyes upon which he wore dark, round glasses. " _What is it with people and covering their faces here?"_ I tried not to stare though it was difficult to stifle my curiosity. What exactly were these two hiding?  
"Shino come up next to Hanami please." Tsunade instructed of the mysterious boy.

' _Shino"_  I repeated his name in my head, wondering what he was like. Sneaking more than a few glances at him standing next to me I wasn't sure how to take him. So far he hadn't looked at me nor made an attempt to acknowledge me.

"As I was saying to Hanami about her transfer, I have obviously approved it. She is one of the best from the Grass Village and could rival anyone here in my own village." I could feel the stares from all those in the room, though as expected Shino kept his face forward and stood with hands in his pockets.

"Shino, I want you to make Hanami comfortable and show her around. You have spare bedrooms, don't you?" He nodded in a way that was barely perceptible but Tsunade noticed " Good now everybody out, I have work to do."

 

Shino's house was a fair distance from the Hokage's office, nearing the edge of the city. He unlocked the front door and stepped in, leaving the door open for me. I was hit immediately by the smell of fresh paint. I scrunched up my nose at the pungent room, something that Shino actually seemed to have noticed.

"I had to re-paint the walls and lay down new floorboards. The bugs that take refuge under my house had worn down the timber " He stated this as if it was a normal every day occurrence that a house is over run by insects. Following him we turned a corner into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"   
"Only a little" I didn't want to state I was actually starving and could eat everything laid out infront of me.  
"There is food in the fridge. I need to get ready for my mission." Without further delay he turned and walked up the hallway.  
" _How can he contain his excitement?"_ I thought dryly. I opened the fridge but there was nothing except old cheese and no matter how hungry I was, I wasn't eating that.  
" _How does anyone live here with no decent food?"_

I walked back out into the main room and saw a note on the coffee table. I wasn't sure if this was left for me so I picked it up to read.

_Here is a spare key for the house._

_Your room is down the hall, the second on the left._

_There are spare sheets in the cupboard._

_I should be back in about two days._

_Kakashi should be able to show you around the village while I'm away.  
Shino_

The straightforward message did not leave anything to the imagination. I realised I was dealing with the bluntest man I had ever known.

"Kakashi…" I wanted to meet the silver haired ninja again because I couldn't help but contemplate what he was hiding under the mask. Had he been disfigured from a battle, or perhaps, he was too attractive. I smiled to myself; I shouldn't think about stuff like that, I had only just met the man.

Picking up the little silver key I left, locking the house behind me. I walked slowly down the road taking in the sights and sounds of the village. I was so far into my own world that I bumped into someone - a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.  
"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized to the boy. He put his hand on the back of his head and waved my apology away.  
"It's okay. I wasn't watching either. I was going to get something for breakfast". Just hearing the word breakfast made my stomach growl. I had been traveling for days without a proper meal and Shino's fridge was disappointing.  
"Did ya wanna come with me?" He asked. "It's okay if you don't."  
"No, no. I'll come. I don't really know anyone so I'd like a friend." He gave me a friendly laugh which made me feel comfortable.  
"Well come on" he said as he ran ahead.

After following him in a blind chase we came to a halt in front of a small shop named Ichiraku Ramen. I took a seat and noticed the boy already had a bowl in front of him.  
"This is the best ramen in Konoha!" He gasped between mouthfuls of the golden noodles.  
"I'll take your word for it." I looked at the menu on the back wall and decided on the pork miso ramen. The boy had finished his first bowl and ordered another. While both meals were being prepared the blonde boy turned to me, finally deciding we should get to know each other.  
"So, who are you anyway?" He squinted suspiciously, his was of questioning bordering rude.  
"I'm Hanami Kanaro. I'm moving to Konoha from my home village, Kusa." I looked at him thinking for a minute and then asked, "Kusa?" I laughed.  
"The village hidden in the grass, Kusagakure."  
"Oh. So, you're a ninja like me?" He gave a wide smile and pointed to his chest. "You're sitting with the future Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki." his confidence in himself was nothing if not earnest.  
"The future Hokage" I mused out loud. He nodded but his attention became divided by smell of pork and miso. Two steaming bowls were paid out in front of us which were what Naruto claims, is the best Ramen I'll ever eat.  
"Please enjoy," our server bowed and left us.

Naruto had not lied, the ramen was perfect. I savoured each mouthful and was disappointed as I drank the last of the soup from the bowl. To thank my new friend for sharing his favourite meal with me I stood up pay for his meal. He thanked me profusely. "Lets meet up again" the suggestion raised a smile on his lips.

"Lets" He agreed. Before I could start walking back down the street I heard someone call my name from behind me, It wasn't Naruto's voice so I looked around. It was Kakashi.  
"Hi Kakashi – sensei" Naruto said automatically. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.  
"The Hokage wants to see you."  
"Again!" I exclaimed "But I just saw her!"  
"She said she has a ... mission for you."  
"A mission?" asked Naruto. "Why don't I get any missions?" he paused and looked around. "Hanami? Kakashi – sensei?" During his outburst we had already left.


	2. Fights and Fancies

After finding our way through a myriad of side streets Kakashi motions to slow down.  
"What are we doing? Don't we have to go see Lady Tsunade?"  
"Not really, I just needed to get you away from Naruto," he said with a laugh.  
"Well what are we  _really_  doing then?"  
"Well, I had to show you around eventually and I know that Shino had already left which leaves you alone in a place you don’t know." I was happy that he had thought about me, because if I were to be honest with myself I did feel like I would be lonely if left by myself in this huge new city.  


We casually wandered through the streets together, the town becoming busier as the sun rose higher. There were children squealing and laughing weaving through the crowd while frantic mothers tried to keep up. It was so lively and bright; compared to Konoha, Kusa was a ghost town. Kakashi led me through the each district and showed me the best places to eat, drink and the areas that were owned by well-known families. We passed the Uchiha compound which was decrepit and lonely; there were no people there at all. I wanted to ask about the desolate houses but Kakashi had continued to walk past and I suspected it was a subject for another time.

“Well it seems we’ve covered every square foot of this place”

“Sorry to have kept you so long” Kakashi and I didn’t realise how long we had been walking together,

“It’s not a problem, really, thankyou. I really enjoyed your company today.”  now when all was done and we said our goodbyes, Kakashi left me to wander on my own. I came across a tree in a quiet park and sat myself against the trunk to meditate. Closing my eyes I looked inwards and focused on the feel of the grass and dirt on my skin, the sound of the breeze whispering it's secrets; I breathed in tune with everything around me. However the feeling was shattered by a familiar voice,  
"Hanami, what are you doing? You're almost glowing or something."  
I looked up to see Naruto, a worried expression on his face.  
"I was meditating with my natural energy; I suppose you could say it’s similar to 'Sage Chakra'."  
"You mean like pervy Sage? Does he have that natural stuff too?" He asked scratching between the Blonde spikes on his head. I nodded even though I didn't know who this "Pervy Sage" was. Naruto sat next to me, leaning against the tree and closed his eyes to mimic me.  
"So what have you been doing today?"  
"I was about to go train but I can't find that pervy Sage anywhere." he pouted in a huff.  
"Well I'm not doing anything, would you like me to train with you?" The energy spouted forth from Naruto as he jumped up to his feet and swung his fist in the air.  
"Would you really? That would be great!"

“Ofcourse, it’ll be fun” I stood up and followed Naruto to his training grounds; a large clearing on the outskirts of the city forest. I scanned the clearing to see what I would be working with when I saw it; for a moment I stood confused, mouth partially open.  
"What?" Naruto asked, noticing my consternation.  
"Naruto, there is a waterfall there." I pointed at the glaring anomaly without taking my eyes off it.  
"Oh, that? It was training I did with Kakashi once." His answer only increased the confusion I felt and raised several questions. Regardless I decided to get my mind back on track. "Well what are you going to get me to do?"

He seemed deep in thought after this and I stood there patiently, waiting. After a few minutes I suggested something because Naruto seemed to be at a loss for ideas.  
"Why don't we just have a quick sparring match and then we can think of something else afterwards?"

"Hey that's a great idea” The middle of the clearing was the stage for our match, we prepared ourselves briefly and then began.

Naruto made fast work out of the fight and produced a hand sign, shouting, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones of the blonde ninja surrounded me and attacked with giant smiles on their many faces. I dodged their blows easily, leaping to a tree branch above us so I could begin a technique of my own. Without warning thick roots burst forth from the ground throwing dirt into the air and into the eyes of the clones, making pulling the shadow clones to their demise easier.

"What was  _that_!?" Naruto cried in shock,  I smirked but didn't answer, already the move again I was making my way through the trees until in the prime position for an attack. Jumping from the safety of the branches I aimed for Naruto’s chest with my foot, the impact was solid and knocked him down, his fase crashing into the dirt. He coughed and mumbled as he struggled to get up, wiping a small trickle of blood from his face.  
"You're pretty good." Naruto rushed at me while deftly creating yet another clone. I was too slow in realising what he was doing and was thrown into the air by a shadow clone that had launched a punch from below. While still in the air, like lightning Naruto's face appeared in front of my own; He lifted his right leg and bought it towards me with incredible force.  
"U – ZA – MA- KI," he bellowed giving a kick with each syllable. I crashed to the ground in a cloud of white smoke.  
"Substitution!" He growled in frustration and turned to see me standing behind him unscathed. I planted myself  firmly on the ground while quickly making multiple hand signs, after which I spread my palms wide and placed them onto the ground as roots erupted from them. The tiny tendrils slithered through the ground and burst through under Naruto's legs, twisting around his ankles unnoticed. I stood still, watching as Naruto drew closer, waiting for the right moment. When Naruto was inches away from landing another punch, I jerked my hands upwards, bringing with it the tendril of wooden roots binding Naruto's legs. Naruto landed with a thud as I manipulated the and  weaved the rope like roots completely around his flailing body. Naruto grinned at me and then he was gone.  
"Another shadow clone?" I was surprised never having seen him create it; All the roots fell to the ground and disappeared as their target was no more. Naruto took my moment of confusion to ambush me from behind.  
"KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU," he yelled, again creating a single shadow clone.  
' _Only one?'_

 Watching Naruto I noticed the clone moving its hands quickly over Naruto's own hand. The clone had formed a small blue sphere of chakra before disappearing. Suddenly Naruto charged at me, his hand held back preparing for impact. I quickly tried to make a hand sign, but it was too late.  
"RASENGAN," he screamed, charging at me without a second thought. My heart raced and my mind went blank. The attack hit me with such force I was launched backwards, all of the air escaping my lungs. Naruto's face bore a wide smile that was  quickly changed into confusion. My own clone dispersed into a cloud of leaves, blown away in the breeze.  
"What..." He started to ask aloud but I interrupted from above, safely perched in the branches of the tree I had jumped to in the beginning.  
"That's was a interesting jutsu Naruto."  I leaped from the tree so that we could talk properly.  
"I learned it from Pervy Sage but what about you and the leaves?"  
"It's just a different type of clone, Naruto."  
"Can I learn it?" He asked me, eyes hungry for something new to master.  
"I doubt it, it's part of my family's Kekkai Genkai." I told him.  
He sighed in defeat. "Oh. Well... It was cool anyway."  
"Thanks."

"You guys finished yet?" We turned to see Kakashi leaning against a tree with book in his hand. "Naruto, you could have killed Hanami with that Jutsu. Lucky she was skilled enough to act before it struck."  
"I guess you're right. Sorry Hanami. Hey, just how strong are you anyway?" his brow furrowed, inspecting me.  
"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, exasperated .  
"Well, I..." Not knowing what to say, Kakashi took over.  
"I think I'll take over his training now but thank you for keeping him occupied. I was busy after our walk."  
"Yeah, busy reading your pervy books!" Naruto shot back, his stance defiant and eyes squinted at his teacher. Kakashi glared back icily.  
"Okay then..." I said amusedly, "Bye Naruto, train hard!"  
"I'll train harder than anyone you've ever seen. Believe it!" I smiled, waved and turned to Kakashi.  
"Thanks for that,"  
"No problem." He turned his attention back towards Naruto, berating his apparent lack of good sense. I walked away from the pair but turned around once just to look back at Kakashi. Somehow I had a feeling that my stay in Konoha would not be as lonely as I thought.


End file.
